


Newly Human.

by AshleyJinxxBiersack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Danneel Ackles!Impala, Demons, Gen, Hell, Human!Impala - Freeform, M/M, Missouri Moseley (mentions of), Other, Shapeshifters - Freeform, post-season 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4350749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyJinxxBiersack/pseuds/AshleyJinxxBiersack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Impala is an important part of Dean's life, and has been for as long as he could remember.<br/>But what becomes of his love for his car when she loses her metal and gains a flesh body instead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spiritual_spud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritual_spud/gifts).



The hallways of the motel were pretty dingy, and they smelled like damp and slightly of rot. Dean's nose was scrunching up in disgust. Sam could've picked a far better place to hide out, but Dean knew that the point of him hiding was to use rotten places like this.

Bobby trailed silently just behind the elder Winchester, still allowing the joy and relief of Dean's return to sink in. It had been four long, hard months without Dean around. It hit Bobby hard when they buried Dean, but it hit Sam much harder. Sam just wasn't the same.

"Sure this is the right room?" Bobby asked as Dean approached door 204. Dean nodded.

"That's what the guy at the desk said," Dean confirmed. Bobby just nodded, watching as Dean rapped his knuckles against the door a couple of times.

"Just a second!" Dean's heart leapt with joy in his chest. His little brother was alive and sounded pretty good, too.

When Sam opened the door, he was wearing ripped up jeans and a grey t-shirt. His hair looked a little greasy, but it was a bit longer now, and he didn't seem to have his fringe. His shoulder's had bulked out some more and he didn't look like a kid fresh out of college anymore. He looked more like a man than Dean did, and that made him proud.

"Heya, Sammy," Dean said quietly, stepping into the room as Sam took a step back. Bobby followed, closing the door behind him. It was tensely silent while Sam and Dean shared looks, then Sam's mouth turned down into a snarl as he snatched a knife up from the dresser and lunged at Dean.

Dean easily blocked the attack, thankful that he'd always been the better fighter of the two of them, and Bobby pulled Sam away from him, holding his shoulders tightly as Sam struggled.

"Who are you?!" Sam yelled angrily.

"Like you didn't do this!" Dean snapped.

"Do what?!" Sam asked.

"It's him," Bobby said quickly, emphasising his words to get it past Sam's hurt and rage. "It's him, I've been through this already, it's _really_ him!"

Sam stared as his finally stopped struggling against Bobby's hold. "What?" he breathed.

"I know. I look fantastic, huh?" Dean said, slowly stepping toward his brother.

Bobby finally released Sam, and the younger stood staring for a couple seconds longer before pulling Dean into a hug, holding him desperately close. Dean didn't hesitate to grip Sam and hold him. Bobby's eyes filled with tears as he watched the boys hug. Sam pushed Dean back to arms length and checked him over with teary brown eyes. Dean just smiled fondly and watched him.

Later in the night, Sam had showered up and changed his clothes. He sat on the bed with a beer in his hand while Bobby and Dean stood looking suspiciously at him.

"So what's it cost you?" Dean asked.

"Come again?" Sam responded.

"That's not funny Sam," Dean said. "To bring me back. What'd it cost? Was it just your soul, or was it something worse?"

"You think I made a deal?" Sam asked, frowning.

"That's exactly what we think," Bobby said calmly.

"Well I didn't," Sam assured them.

"Don't lie to me," Dean said.

"I'm not lying," Sam insisted.

Dean moved closer to him. "So what now, I'm off the hook and you're on, is that it? You're some Demon's bitch-boy? I didn't want to be saved like this."

Sam stood, anger beginning to radiate from him.

"Look, Dean, I wish I had done it, alright?" Sam said. "Anything would've been better than being alone for four months!"

Dean gripped the front of Sam's shirt, pulling him closer as he snarled slightly. "There's no other way this could've gone down! Now tell the truth!"

"Dean Winchester, you let go of your brother this second or I swear to God, you're gonna regret it!"

Dean frowned, looking over at the woman who'd stepped out of the walk-in closet. She had dark skin, short black hair that was slightly curly, a curvy figure and deep brown eyes that seemed to burn holes in Dean's face. She was wearing dark jeans, a grey tank top, a torn denim jacket and a pair of muddy black boots. Dean released Sam and looked her over suspiciously.

"Who the Hell are you?" he asked.

"Don't give me that shit," the woman snorted, moving forward and pulling Dean into a hug. Dean tensed up, not responding. "These four months have been hard. The least you could do is hug back."

"I'm sorry, you've got me lost here. Who are you?" Dean asked again, gently pushing the woman away. She looked to be in her mid-forties at least. The woman raised an eyebrow before turning around so her back was to Dean. She pushed the edge of her jeans down, and pulled up the back of her jacket and shirt.

"Ring any bells, pretty boy?" she asked.

"That's the license plate on my..." Dean trailed off, eyes widening as he looked at her face. She smirked, turning around. "Bullshit! No! You're lying!"

"No I ain't, Dean," she said. "It's really me."

Dean turned on his brother. "Sammy, where the fuck is my car?"  
"This... Dean, she's really your car," Sam said, ruffling his hair up. Dean made a weak noise of distress and looked back at the woman.

"What did you freakin' do?!" he exclaimed, aiming the question at his brother. Bobby was silently watching in shock at the whole encounter. "I told you to look after my car, not- not this!"

"I didn't do anything, Dean, I mean it," Sam promised.

"You stop picking on your brother before I hit you with something," the woman said, shaking her head. "I can give you more proof if you damn well want me to but first, you're apologising to your brother for callin' him up and out like that on something he didn't damn well do."

"What?" Dean asked, gobsmacked by this whole encounter.

"You claiming Sam made a deal to bring you back," the woman said. "He didn't. I've been with him the whole time you've been gone."

"I don't-" Sam cut Dean off.

"I tried everything," he said desperately. "That's the _truth._ I tried opening the Devil's Gate. Hell, I tried to bargain, Dean, but no Demon would deal, alright? You were rotting in Hell for months. Four months, and I couldn't stop it. So I'm sorry it wasn't me, alright? Dean, I'm sorry."

Seeing the tears shining in his little brother's eyes made something in Dean's gut twist and he frowned. He believed him, he really did.

"It's okay, Sammy, you don't have to apologise. I believe you, I do," he promised, hugging Sam again. The woman smiled proudly as she watched them. Sam deflated in relief as he returned the hug.

"Don't get me wrong," Bobby finally spoke, watching Dean pull away from Sam again. "I'm gladdened to heck that Sam's soul remains intact, but it does raise a sticky question."

"If he didn't pull me out, then what did?" Dean asked. "And on the topic of sticky questions, what the _Hell_ happened to my car?!"

"I don't know what happened, Dean, I swear," Sam said, shaking his head. "I went out to get something to eat. There was a diner across from the motel I was in at the time, so I walked it. It was a nice night. I came back, and the Impala was gone. I was kinda freaking out because it's your damn car and I knew if I managed to get you back somehow, you'd kick my ass for losing your car. She was waiting in my motel room. She knew how to pick a lock. I freaked out on her, but it really is your car."

"My Impala is a woman who looks like a soccer mom?" Dean asked. "This is..."

"Baby, yeah," the woman confirmed. "You've been callin' me Baby since you were seventeen years old, though it was just behind your daddy's back until he let you have me for yourself when he bought his truck." Dean was watching unsurely. "You still don't believe me, Dean?"

"I'm sorry, this is way too much to take in on my first day back topside," Dean admitted. Baby shook her head.

"I know everything there is to know about you and your brother, Dean," she said, sitting herself down on the bed. "I know all your secrets, every conversation and argument you've ever had on your travels, every job you've ever been on both together and alone. I know you were there the night Sam lost Jessica; you pulled his ass outta the fire for a second time, and you've been there for him ever since. You're terrified something's gonna take him away from you, and that's why you sold your soul for him. In a panic, you needed to save Sammy's life, so you did it the way John did to save you two years ago."

"My head hurts," Dean muttered, sitting down on the other bed that was in the room. He made a mental note to ask Sam about that when this encounter was over. "Okay so... if you're really the Impala, then... then show me something. Me and Sammy weren't exactly perfect kids. We vandalised the car _a lot_ , and only some of it was ever repaired."

"Sure," Baby said, shrugging her shoulders. "Sammy stuffed toy soldiers into the ashtrays and they got stuck." She paused her words, pulling little green men from her jacket pocket. Sam's eyes widened slightly. He hadn't seen those in _years._ "You dropped pieces of lego into the vents at the front, and they rattle whenever the air con is switched on." She got up, stepping in front of Dean and watching his face redden as she pulled his head close to her chest. "I'm sorry for being so forward, but listen closely." She breathed deeply, in and out, slowly and steadily. Dean's breath caught.

"Those lego pieces are in your lungs?" he asked in shock as she released his head and let him look at her. She nodded, sitting down beside him and pulling the bottom of her jeans up. She turned her legs to the side, revealing the angry looking scars on her left and right calf.

"D. W. Dean Winchester. S. W. Samuel Winchester, Sam for short," she said. "You both took a knife to the wood that was beneath the carpet covering the arsenal that was in the trunk. Your daddy was upset, but he got over it and left your initials there, because you're his boys and he was reminded every time he looked at the vandalism that you two are gonna fuck up, but he wouldn't ever trade either of you for anything in the whole world."

She pushed her trouser legs back down and straightened them up again. Dean's eyes were beginning to get a little misty with unshed tears. Sam was lost in thought. Bobby had stayed quiet the entire time they were talking, just listening and occasionally nodding to himself in agreement with something the Impala said.

Baby stood, slipping her jacket down to her elbows. Dean got up too, pulling the top of her tank aside to reveal the Devil's Trap that looked tattooed on her back right between her shoulder blades. Big, and bold, and red.

"Devil's trap," Dean said. Baby nodded, pulling her jacket back up and turning to look at him. "You really are the Impala, aren't you?"

"Yeah. Have been for thirty-nine years," she said, lowering her voice as she sat down opposite him again. Sam took a seat beside his brother and watched her as she continued to talk. "We've been through many things. Through many years. I've seen you angry, I've seen you sad, I've seen you alone. And while I bear those scars, I also bear those of happier times that you boys too often forget. But I will forever carry those memories for they have helped shape who you are today. I am proud to have been a part of who you've both become. So very proud."

Dean felt a tear roll down his cheek as a small smile curled the corner of his lips up. He looked at Sam, who's eyes were also glossed over with tears. They shared smiles, and Bobby and Baby both watched as the brothers shared a look that only the two of them would ever understand.

~*~*~

The four of them decided to head to Bobby's, but they stayed in the motel for the night first. Dean had quizzed Sam on the two beds, though part of his answer should've been obvious without asking. Sam had originally done it out of habit because he was so used to having Dean asleep beside him, and a part of him had hoped that he'd wake up one morning and discover Dean right beside him, telling him it was all a bad dream. The other side of the reason, was Baby. She needed somewhere comfortable to sleep after she'd been turned human, so Sam kept booking two bedded rooms so she'd have a bed to herself.

When they were packing up the following day to head out to Bobby's, Dean realised he seemed pretty naked without his weapons, and he realised Sam only had a knife and a couple of guns, while Baby only had a crowbar that Dean remembered he'd left under the seat one time after a Wendigo hunt.

"Sammy, where's the rest of our stuff?" Dean asked, looking around the room. "We had a whole arsenal in the trunk."

"It's fine, I still got it," Baby assured him, smiling as she walked into the closet, dragging out a large trunk. "It's all in here, and I painted a Devil's trap under the lid too."

"How the Hell have you two been getting around?" Bobby asked, picking up the keys to his truck.

"I stole a car," Sam said. Dean grinned, watching Sam crack a smile as Bobby shook his head.

"He's corrupted you, boy," Bobby said. Dean laughed gleefully, and Baby smiled. She was glad to see that smile on Dean's face. It wasn't a smile she saw that often anymore, not since John had died. Even before they lost John, those smiles were rare. This life wasn't made for boys like Sam and Dean, but it was the life they were given whether they liked it or not.

"Let's get outta here," Dean said, digging through the trunk and smiling to himself when he found all his weapons hidden at the bottom. He pulled a gun and a knife, tucking them away under his clothes.

"Go with your brother and your car," Bobby said. Dean nodded, giving Bobby a hug.

"Thanks Bobby," he said.

"Don't get mushy on me, boy. We still gotta figure out who pulled you outta the pit," Bobby said, slapping Dean's back then releasing him. "I'll meet you at my place."

"Got it," Dean said, nodding. Bobby nodded again, said a quick 'seeya' to Sam and Baby, then made his way out. Dean looked at his brother. "Why didn't you just leave that in the trunk of the car?"

"Because it's safer to have it with us. I legitimately stole that car. It belonged to someone. If I get found with it, or it gets taken back when I'm not around it, I can't have our stuff going missing. We'll be in a whole other world of trouble if that stuff gets found," Sam said.

"Huh. You are smart after all," Dean mused. Sam rolled his eyes, smiling as he hauled the large chest up. "Need a hand?"

"Nah, I got it. Just make sure we picked up everything and lock up behind you," Sam said, heading out of the room. Baby followed, leaving Dean to let his brain go into overdrive thinking things over while he did a last sweep of the room then locked up after him. It felt good to be back.

Dean let Baby take the key back and sign them out, and he sat in the passenger seat of the car with Sam beside him when she got into the back. Sam started up the engine, and they started their drive out to Bobby's place.

"How long have you been a human now?" Dean asked, glancing at Baby through the rear-view mirror.

"Couplea weeks," she responded, laying across the backseats. "I was a car when Sam went out to get something to eat, and I was picking my way into his room twenty minutes later."

"How did that happen? Do you remember anything at all?" Dean asked. She seemed to cringe.

"I remember every second of it, but it was painful and gruesome and I don't want to talk about it," she said. Dean nodded. "I do remember seeing a man, though. He gave me the clothes when I'd pulled myself up off the floor, he wished me luck then left."

"Who was he? Did you recognise him? Is he someone we've dealt with before?" Dean asked.

"You ask a lot of damn questions, Dean," Baby huffed. "Some things never change."

"This is serious. Maybe there's a link somewhere. He could be the same guy who pulled me out of Hell," Dean said.

"That's a good point," Sam commented. Baby sat up to look at them properly. 

"I didn't recognise him, and he didn't give me a name. Wishing me luck was literally the only thing he said to me. He was pretty short, light brown almost blonde looking hair. Pretty eyes, mind you. Was eating something. Candy, I think," she recalled. Dean looked at Sam, who glanced over at him before turning his eyes back to the road.

"Doesn't sound like anyone we know," Sam said.

"We'll ask Bobby when we get to his place," Dean said.

Things fell silent for a while. No one spoke, and the radio wasn't on. Dean didn't have his box of cassette tapes either, so he couldn't put on his own music. He didn't even know where they were now, since Baby was a human, but he didn't think about it too much. He was sure they were safe somewhere, seeing as their entire arsenal was still there.

It took a few hours to get to Bobby's including the few stops they took for bathroom breaks and to get food. Bobby was already half buried in books and papers by the time they got there. He had a glass of Whiskey on the desk perched on top of an old book, and he barely paid attention when the three of them stepped into the messy living space.

"Any luck yet?" Sam asked, nudging a book aside with his foot so no one would fall over it.

"Notta," Bobby said, sighing and taking a drink before looking to his boys. "Nothing in any lore says anything about anyone ever getting pulled out of the pit."

"I'm a special case then," Dean said, sitting himself down.

"You put your feet on that table, boy, and I'm gonna smack you with a book," Baby warned. Dean's eyes widened as he looked at her.

"I wasn't doing anything!" he exclaimed.

"No, but you were thinkin' it," she said. Dean huffed, looking at Sam, who was just grinning.

"Remind you of anyone?" he mused. Dean cracked a smile, nodding.

"We gotta go home sometime and see if Missouri is still around," he said, shaking his head. "Crazy women."

"I heard that," Baby said, eyes scanning over books that were still sat on the shelves.

"You were meant too," Bobby chuckled. "Him and Sam communicate without even talking if someone isn't meant to hear something."

"Oh, how I know that," Baby said, shaking her head before looking back at the three men. "Maybe it _was_ a Demon that dragged Dean out."

"I doubt it," Sam said. "They wanted him down there bad enough, why would they suddenly want him out?"

"It doesn't make sense, I know, but it's the only explanation I can come up with," Baby said, shrugging. "From what I've heard over the years, everything else either isn't strong enough, or isn't stupid enough to pull a soul out of Hell."

"She has a point," Dean agreed. "Maybe it was a Demon. Demon's can go rogue, right?"

"Sure, I guess," Bobby said when the boys looked at him. "But it's not often heard of. Demons aren't as stupid as we're lead to believe."

"Other sources would say otherwise," Sam said, peering out the window. "I'm pretty sure you don't have neighbours for around five miles each way, right Bobby?"

"Further than that," Bobby said, getting up to look at whatever Sam was looking at. He sighed irritably. "Damn Demons."

"Demons? Already?" Dean asked, getting up and grabbing the nearest weapon. "That was fast."

"We're going to need an escape route. Demons aren't easily killed and we don't have anything on us that will," Bobby said.

"The car. In the trunk, the Colt should still be there. I got a few bullets for it about a month back," Sam said. Dean grinned.

"I just need an opening to get to the car, and we'll have a weapon," Dean said.

"Don't you worry, I got ya covered," Baby said, twirling her crowbar around in her hand before marching out of the house.

"God damn it," Dean grumbled, going out after her. Sam followed with Bobby close in tow.

Demons were attacking from all sides as soon as Sam and Dean were outside, though they were making more of an effort to get a hit in on Sam than they were on Dean. Nothing they were using was enough to do serious damage, but it was definitely holding the Demons back a little. Baby was managing to hold her own pretty well, too, and Sam was first to point that out.

"Looks like she's picked a lot up from us in the years," he said. Dean grunted when he took a hit to the side, but he still glanced over, seeing his Baby splitting a few skulls with a crowbar. He grinned proudly for a second before looking back to his brother and Bobby, who'd managed to join them.

"Think you can cover me long enough to get the Colt?" Dean asked.

"Go. We got your back, boy," Bobby said. Sam nodded in agreement. Dean nodded in thanks, waiting for his opening. The few seconds it took were tense, but Dean was soon running in the direction of the car they'd used to get here.

Dean reached the car with no problems. He dug around in the trunk for a few seconds and made a noise of triumph in the back of his throat when he found the Colt already loaded and ready to fire, but he hadn't been expecting to turn around to find a Demon waiting for him. Before he could react, he was being pinned to the car and the Colt was being kicked away from them. Dean started to panic, but it didn't stop him trying to fight back.

"I don't know how you did it, Dean, but the boss is pretty pissed that you're out," the man in front of him said, black eyes glaring.

"I don't know either," Dean said, hands pushing at the hand that was gripping his throat. "I was hoping you assholes could answer that for me."

"We have no idea who got you out, but we can't wait to find out. We're going to tear whoever it is apart," the Demon growled. Dean snorted a laugh, yelling when the Demon's other hand balled into a fist and slammed against his stomach.

"Come on!" Dean provoked. "That all you got? Or are you scared, just like everyone else I've seen since I got out?"

"Why would I be scared of _you_?" the Demon asked.

"Not of me," Dean corrected. "Of whatever got me out."

The Demon opened his mouth to respond, but found himself cut off by the female voice he was still trying so hard to get used to hearing after so long of her just being the hum of an engine in the air.

"Hey!" Dean looked over. Baby was approaching them with a whole new kind of fire in her eyes and Sam was trailing after her. Bobby was keeping the other Demons occupied for a minute or two.

"New girlfriend, Winchester?" the Demon mused.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Dean chuckled, gasping when the hand on his throat tightened.

"You let go of my boy or so Help me I'll split your damn face open!" the woman snapped angrily. When the Demon just smirked at her, she swung the crowbar as hard as she could, smashing the Demon's nose up straight away. He screamed in pain, backing away and holding his nose as he glared. Dean slumped against the car, gaining the balance he'd lost being held in an awkward position. Sam pulled him out of the way after retrieving the gun.

"You alright?" the younger brother asked. Dean nodded.

"I'm good. 'm fine," he said, taking the gun from his brother then watching as his now very human Impala beat the Demon bloody with the bar of metal that had been left under the seats for so long.

"If you ever touch my boys again, I'll make you wish you'd never surfaced, do I make myself clear?" she asked, holding the crowbar up and resting it on her shoulder. The Demon was still very much alive, but he was temporarily down and out and very covered in blood.

"I half want her to stay human just so she can beat up Demons with a crowbar," Dean muttered. Sam huffed a soft laugh in response before turning away and heading back to give Bobby some backup. Dean followed, shooting a Demon in the head on his way over. The fight seemed to stop when they realised there was now a weapon that could take them down.

"'bout time," Bobby huffed as Baby joined them again.

"Yeah, that's right," Dean said, holding the gun up. "Stay the Hell back."

"The boy's got his toy back, how charming," the only woman of the group mused. Dean rolled his eyes, shooting down the guy beside her. She jumped a little, but never took her eyes off him.

"You're next, Princess," Dean said. "Start talking. Who dragged me outta Hell?"

"You think we _know_ that?" she asked, snorting. "We don't know, Dean. Every Demon in Hell knew about your soul finally being ours to play with; to bend and break to do our bidding. And then some jackass broke in and broke you back out again. We don't know who it is, or even _what_ it is, but we're all on the hunt and we're more than prepared to take down whoever it was."

"Well if whoever this was is powerful enough to be trailin' through Hell to pull Dean out, I think you're all in too deep and way outmatched," Bobby said. The female Demon hissed.

"We'll get around this, just wait and see," she insisted. "And don't you worry, Dean, your rack is waiting for you, still warm and covered in your blood."

A shiver ran through Dean's body, making him twitch uncomfortably. He could feel the ghost of the blades trailing over his skin and digging in to his bones. He could still feel the hooks in his flesh and the hands pulling at him. It's something he never wanted to have to live through ever again.

"Just you try and take him back," Baby said, stepping protectively in front of him. Dean frowned ever so slightly, watching his little brother step forward, staying out of the way of his aim, but taking a protective stance. The Demons all grew visibly nervous, but they kept their stances up.

"You won't take him. Not again," Sam said confidently. Dean cracked a small, thankful smile that went unnoticed.

"And if you really want him, you have to fight us for him," Baby concluded. "'Cause we ain't lettin' you sons of bitches take him down without a fight."

One by one, the Demons started to leave. Dean kept the gun raised until the last Demon left, then he sighed, lowering it and making sure the safety clip was flicked on so he didn't accidently fire a hole in his foot. He shared a silent look with his human car and his little brother, and he smiled, nodding once in thanks. He'd never say it out loud, but he appreciated everything they were willing to do for him.

"You alright?" Sam asked. Dean nodded again.

"I'm good," he promised, tucking the gun into the back of his jeans. "C'mon. We gotta figure out who pulled me outta Hell, and who turned my car human. As badass as she is, I kinda miss my Impala."

"You ungrateful shit," Baby snorted, slapping the back of his head. Dean laughed, rubbing the spot she'd hit as she grinned at him.

"Stop your flirting and let's get moving," Bobby said, already heading back inside. No more was said as the others followed, prepared to do some real work to find their answers.


	2. Two.

One thing always leads to another when you're hunting. Sam and Dean knew this, and had known it for a long time, but there were some things that always managed to catch them off guard regardless of that.

Having gone back to basics for a little while so they could try and fit a break or two in between jobs, the brothers were hunting a shape-shifter. Shape-shifters were always easy to hunt and kill, except this particular shifter happened to be a pain in the ass and was great at hiding. What was more annoying was that Sam and Dean had been separated and hadn't been able to find each other in the past hour, so now there was no telling if the shifter had copied them or not.

Being in a storage unit this big never usually bothered Sam. It was only since he was split from Dean that it had started to bother him a little, and knowing a shifter was on the loose made it worse. Armed with a gun loaded with silver bullets, Sam was slowly making his way through the building, keeping all senses sharp and avoiding any sudden movements. He needed to find Dean, and fast.

Only the security lighting was on in the building. It was almost two in the morning, and if the lights were all turned on, people would get suspicious due to the building closing just before midnight every night. It was dim, but the boys were well adjusted to dark jobs. It was chilly in the building too, but that didn't stop Sam's determined search for his brother.

Upon turning a corner that'd take Sam to the back stairwell to go to the upper floor, a gunshot sounded and he spun around, finding a figure darting out from behind a storage container.

"Sammy get down!"

Sam didn't hesitate to drop himself down to the floor, crouching lower than any other hunter would have to due to his height working against him sometimes. Gunshots fired behind him, and the shifter yelled angrily, the sound pretty inhuman, before darting away. Sam rose to his feet as Dean ran past him, yelling after the shifter. Sam followed them, but by the time he got outside, the shifter was gone and Dean was glancing around the area.

"Did you get him?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. I lost him though," Dean said, cussing beneath his breath.

"I don't think we'll be able to find him again tonight," Sam said. Dean sighed, nodding in a reluctant agreement.

"We'll track it tonight and we'll get after it again tomorrow. Maybe do a bit of daylight searching to see if we can find where it lives," Dean said, keeping his gun in his hand in case the shifter came back before they left.

"Shouldn't be too hard to find, right? Last few we've hunted have lived in the sewers," Sam pointed out as they walked back towards where they'd left the Impala.

"Gross," Dean complained. "It took days to get rid of the smell of everyone else's bathroom waste the last time we sewer searched."

"Man up," Sam laughed. Dean shoved him in response, making him laugh harder.

Sam watched as Dean suddenly became panicked and angry. He started looking around frantically, and quickly realised that the car was gone and the parking lot was now as empty as it had been when they'd arrived after closing time.

"My car," Dean said, looking around. "My car is gone. Sam, where the Hell is my car?"

"You parked here, Dean, it should still be here," Sam said, frowning as he looked around him. "Maybe the shifter hotwired it?"

"Don't you go saying stuff like that to me Sam, or I swear..." Dean snapped. "We'd have heard the engine going if my car had been hotwired."

"So it should still be here," Sam said again. Dean groaned loudly, kicking a stone into the bushes.

"Come on!" he yelled angrily. "What else is gonna go wrong tonight?"

Dean wanted to scream when it started to rain, but he settled for cussing under his breath instead, tucking away his gun so it wouldn't get water damage.

"Come on. If we start walking, we'll get back to the motel before it started getting heavier," Sam said, zipping up his jacket all the way. "We'll come back here first thing tomorrow and try to find the car."

"I'm so not happy about this," Dean grumbled, following Sam in the direction of their motel.

~*~*~

The following day, the two had gone back to the storage building before opening time to find that the car was still missing. Dean wasn't happy. It put him in a sour mood for the rest of that day. Disguised as sewage maintenance, they spent the morning in the sewers and managed to find where the shifter had been holed up. They made notes of it, and decided to come back when it was dark to try and catch it out.

The afternoon, after showering and spraying a lot of deodorant, was spent clad in suits and interviewing the locals. They'd done that upon arriving, but they were creating follow up scenarios to try and find more clues as to what was going on.

Sam was waiting outside of a diner while Dean was inside getting coffee. They'd decided to take a short break to talk about everything else they'd learned so far. The case was dragging on far longer than they'd hoped, and they wanted to have it wrapped up that night so they could get out of the town and take a couple of days off.

Upon hearing commotion starting up outside, Dean abandoned the coffee idea and made his way out back, finding his little brother with a gun raised at a woman.

"What the Hell's going on out here?" Dean asked, seeing the woman stood with her back to the wall and her hands raised a little in defence.

"I called Bobby to ask him to run a few things for me. She was listening to me talking," Sam said, eyes never leaving the woman clad in black. Dean felt his insides stir, but he knew he had to side with his brother. He pulled his own gun, watching the woman roll her eyes.

"Who are you?" Dean asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," she said, voice smooth and almost melodic.

"Try us," Sam said.

"Put your damn guns away first," she said. "I don't like feeling threatened."

"We're not going defenceless until you can convince us you're harmless, sweetheart," Dean said before Sam could open his mouth. "Start talking or I start shooting."

"You wouldn't want to shoot your Baby now, would you Dean?" she asked, a sly smile on her lips.

"What?" Dean asked, gun lowering slightly. The woman lowered her hands and started to cautiously step forward, black heels clicking along the gravelly floor of the employee parking lot.

"Your car went missing last night right after you went in that storage unit after the shifter," she said, brown eyes sparkling with knowledge.

"How do you know about that?" Dean asked. Sam started to lower his gun a little, a confused frown on his face as he glanced at his brother.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," the woman repeated.

Dean glanced around, then grabbed the woman's wrist, pulling her further around the building and away from anyone who might be listening. Sam followed, keeping his eyes open in case anyone followed.

"You better start talking, Princess, because I'm getting more and more suspicious of you by the second," Dean said.

"Princess..." she mused, tilting her head from side to side for a minute before looking at Dean and smirking. "Doesn't have the same ring as Baby does."

"What are you even talking about right now?" he asked.

"Awh, come on!" she chuckled. "You haven't worked it out yet? I know about your car disappearing right when it happened, and I know you call your car Baby. I know you're out here on a hunt, a shifter hunt to be exact, and if you really want proof and I can list you every detail you discussed about this case while you were in or around the Impala."

"Dean.." Sam said slowly, looking at the older man.

"You're telling me that you're the Impala," Dean said lowly. The woman nodded, and Dean laughed. She frowned. "Now you're fucking with me. You're not a car, sweetheart, you're a woman."

"Then how do I know everything there is to know about you two and every case you've ever been on both together, and alone?" she asked. "How do I know about Bobby Singer and that Angel Castiel? How do I know of every life threatening injury you've both had, and every innocent person you've transported to the nearest hospital after saving their lives to the best of your abilities as hunters and human beings with a heart in your chests?"

"You could be anyone, kid," Dean said. "Demon. Angel. Vampire. It's not hard to know about us when you're so deeply involved in this life."

She rolled her eyes. "Dean Winchester, born January twenty-fourth nineteen-seventy-nine, to John and Mary Winchester." Dean raised an eyebrow. "Samuel Winchester, born May second, nineteen-eighty-three, again to John and Mary Winchester." Sam frowned.

"I'm pretty sure every Demon in the country knows that about us," Dean said.

"Shut your cakehole and let me finish!" she snapped. Sam raised an eyebrow. "You have a half brother, Adam Milligan. He was born September twenty-ninth, nineteen-ninety. John's son. His mother's name is Kate Milligan." Dean frowned. Not even him and Sam had known Adam's mother's name, they just knew his mother wasn't Mary. "Adam is seven years younger than Sam, and still currently stuck in Hell. It's been two years since he fell down there. He's now twenty-two years old."

"Way to bring on the guilt," Dean muttered. Sam nodded in agreement. They both still felt awful about Adam being stuck in Hell, but there was nothing they could do about it.

"It's all very well telling us about our lives, but I'm pretty sure everyone in the supernatural world knows about us and how we came to be," Sam said.

"Except I'm pretty sure only the Angels knew about Adam," Dean commented. "The Demons too, of course."

"You two are idiots," the woman commented, shoulders slouching a little. "But it's good that you're suspicious, as you should be, as your dad taught you."

"Just tell us something only we'd know about, and then we'll talk without the guns," Sam said. The woman nodded.

"When you were kids, ages eleven and seven, you took a knife to the wood of the Impala, beneath the covering on the back of the seats. Your initials were carved, and they're still there to this day," she said. She carelessly unzipped her jeans and pushed them down to reveal her thighs. On the pale flesh, sat S.W. and D.W. Sam and Dean stared at their initials. It looked irritable and it was scarred over. The woman pulled her pants back up and straightened herself out again.

"Alright, I'm listening," Sam said, tucking his gun away. Dean was a little more uncertain. The woman smiled, nodding as her dark eyes fixed back on Dean.

"You dropped lego pieces into the vents and to this day, they still rattle in there when the air con comes on. In all the times you've had to rebuild the car from the ground up, the lego, and Sam's army men in the ashtrays, have been a consistent feature you cannot bring yourself to get rid of. You always managed to repair the wood with your initials in it, too," she told him, digging her hand into the pocket of her leather jacket. When her fist was held out and opened up, a plastic green man a three colourful lego blocks sat in her palm. Dean put away his gun.

"You're really the Impala?" he asked. The woman nodded.

"Bet you weren't expecting a red-head, huh?" she mused. Dean shook his head, green eyes admiring her.

"What exactly do you get called now you're human?" Sam asked. She shrugged.

"Whatever you want, I guess," she said. "Baby's fine, seeing as that's been my name for the past fourteen years."

"I'm not calling you Baby. That's... weird," Sam said, shaking his head.

"You're boring," Dean snorted. Sam just smiled at him. "Wait, if you're really the Impala, where the Hell is all our stuff? Y'know, spare clothes, weapons, the money we don't carry around with us?"

"It's all safe, I promise," Baby assured him. He nodded, trusting her words, seeing as he had no reason to not trust her.

"So how have you been getting around? Have you just walked everywhere?" Sam asked, glancing down at the heeled shoes she was wearing. She smirked in amusement, shaking her head.

"Not in these shoes, kid," she said, motioning for them to follow her. They moved back to the front of the building, and she approached a motorbike that looked brand new.

"No way," Dean said, eyes widening as a grin formed on his face. "This is yours?"

"Yeah," she said with a shrug. "I'm assuming it's what was left of the car after this happened." She motioned to herself and smiled lightly. "Sounds like the car did too."

"Oh man," Dean said, laughing quietly. "That's awesome."

"Some of the weapons are here," Baby said, lowering her voice and lifting the seat. There was a Devil's trap painted on the underside of it. The important weapons were stashed under the seat, and Dean nodded, glancing at Sam. "I've stashed the rest of it back in the place I was squatting in last night with the rest of your stuff."

"You squatted somewhere?" Sam asked. She nodded. "Why didn't you come and find us?"

"Didn't want to overwhelm you and get myself shot," she chuckled softly. "I can still die, even if I am just a car."

"Hey, you're more than just a car and you always have been," Dean said. "You've pretty much been home to me and Sammy for as long as we can remember."

"You're sweet. You always were under the whole invincible act," she said, smiling as she kissed his cheek.

"So where do we go from here?" Sam asked, interrupting their moment.

"I'm gonna get your stuff," Baby said, unhooking the helmet that was hung on the front of the bike. "I'll bring it all up to the motel you're in."

"So we're going to the motel then," Dean said, watching the red-head climb onto the bike.

"See you there, boys," Baby mused, kicking the bike to life as she pulled the visor on the front of the helmet down. Dean groaned out loud at the sound of the engine.

"God, it does sound like the Impala," he said happily. Baby grinned, though they couldn't see it now, and she nodded once to them before pulling out of her spot and speeding away. "Man, she's a hot human."

"You're not having sex with the car, Dean," Sam said, starting to walk.

"She's currently not the car, so I wouldn't actually be sleeping with the car!" Dean protested as he followed.

"Not happening, Dean," Sam said, smiling and laughing when Dean kept trying to talk him around it.

~*~*~

When nightfall came, Sam and Dean were back in the sewers. Baby was with them, though Sam refused to call her that and wouldn't let Dean call her that, either. They settled for calling her Em.

All three of them were armed. Dean didn't know Em had been armed with more than just the silver knife he gave her, but Sam had given her a couple of guns. He had no idea if she could use them, but she insisted she'd be okay.

They'd found traces of a few changes the shifter had made, and one seemed very recent. Sam assumed the shifter was either still in the sewers somewhere, or had changed and moved on again to find it's next victim.

The lighting in the sewers wasn't great. No one had been down to check it and replace any faults in years, but it was enough. At least, it was enough until it started flickering on and off. Dean cursed under his breath, pulling a small flashlight from his jacket pocket.

"Stay close. Both of you," he said when the lights started staying off for longer periods of time. It only took a few seconds for shifters to swoop in and do their work. They'd gotten stronger over the years, and it was annoying.

There was an almost sickly smell wafting through the tunnels the closer the three got to where the shifter had been hiding out. It was a smell that hadn't been there the last time they came to the sewers. Dean complained a little, but he sucked it up and with his gun loaded and ready to fire at any second, he lead the way down. That was when the lights went out again for a solid minute.

"Sam? Dean?" Em said.

"I'm right here," Sam said, flashing his flashlight in her direction before handing her the spare one. "Dean?"

"Damn it," Em said, crouching down and picking Dean's flashlight up. "Shifter."

"Not good," Sam said, glancing around, huffing quietly when the lights came back on.

"Sam look," Em said, pushing the flashlights into the thigh holster on her right leg before crouching down. "Skid marks. They weren't here just now, were they?"

"No," Sam confirmed, crouching down and touching them. "They're a little bit warm. Dean.. he must've scuffed up his shoes so we could follow them."

"He's a quick thinker," Em commented, getting up and starting to follow the tracks.

"Or an idiot who planned on this happening," Sam added. Em just rolled her eyes, and they fell into silence as they followed the marks.

Sam couldn't fight his smile when he heard Dean's voice drowsily ringing through one of the smaller side tunnels. Of course his brother would fight back. Dean Winchester was never a man to go down without a fight. With a glance at Em, and a quick nod, the two of them slowly crept in, guns raised and ready.

"Why are you doing this, huh? At least answer me that if you're gonna kill me," Dean said, fiddling with the ropes that were keeping his hands bound behind him and the steel beam he was stood up against.

"That's not something you need to worry about," the shifter responded, shifting aside the mess left after its last shed. "You just need to worry about what's going to happen to that pretty faced little brother of yours."

"You hurt Sam and I swear to God-!" Dean grunted when the punch to the jaw cut him off.

"What are you gonna do from here, hm?" the shifter mused. It had taken the form of a blonde woman with deep brown eyes. Very business-y looking, almost, by the clothes she was wearing.

"Kick your ass," Dean said, spitting blood from his mouth and quickly licking along his teeth to make sure they were all still in place. "Let me outta here, and leave my brother alone, and just maybe you'll get out of this alive."

"That's not how this works, Dean," she mused, shaking her head with a chuckle as she took hold of his chin, making him look her in the eyes. "My job here, is to kill everyone on my list. You and Sam are right at the top of it, 'cause we figured you'd both show up."

"We?" Dean questioned. "You and who?"

"My superiors," she said, smirking and licking up the side of Dean's face. He cringed, lifting his shoulder to wipe is cheek on it. She chuckled, stepping away from him.

"So you're a hitman then," Dean said. "You have a hitlist and you've gotta clear it."

"I get a bonus if I can knock at least one of you Winchesters off of that list. I get a reward for both of you," she chuckled, ruffling her hair about before it started to fall out in lumps, being replaced with much shorter hair that was dark blonde verging brown.

"That's gross," Em whispered to Sam, scrunching her nose up. Sam nodded, frowning in distaste. They both watched, though, and Sam internally groaned when the shifter started to take on Dean's appearance.

"It always chooses Dean," he grumbled more to himself than to Em. The lights suddenly went out again, making Sam curse as he quickly grabbed his flashlight. When he turned it on, closely followed by Em turning hers on, Dean was gone and so was the shifter.

"Damn it," Em said, moving forward slowly, making sure her eyes were on everything around her. Sam followed, but he stayed nearer to the way out.

The lights came back on, and both Dean's appeared. Sam frowned, and Em narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Which one of you is Dean?" she asked, raising her gun.

"I am," they both said. Em rolled her eyes.

"That was so expected. Damn it," she huffed. She glanced back at Sam, seeing him with his gun raised, though she couldn't quite decide which Dean he was aiming at. "Any ideas, Sam?"

"Not a clue," he admitted. "Shifters are getting better at this game."

"Maybe," Em agreed, aiming her gun at Sam.

"Em.." Sam said slowly.

"I'll ask again. Which one of you is Dean?" she asked.

"What the Hell is this gonna prove?!" the Dean on the left exclaimed, his eyes worriedly flicking between Sam and Em. "How is shooting my freaking brother going to prove anything?!"

"It just proved everything," Em said, pulling the trigger. The bullet went straight through the side of Sam's head, making the taller Winchester drop to the ground as Dean gave a distressed yell. Em's gun was immediately on the Dean to the right. "Move, and you're next."

"You just shot my freaking brother!" left Dean exclaimed angrily.

"No. I saved your brother," Em said, holding her hand up to silence Dean before he could speak. "That hasn't been Sam since the first time the lights went out."

"How the Hell do you know that?" right Dean said. Em smirked.

"Dean's the one with freckles on his face, but Sam has one on the side of his nose, near the bridge on the left side. Barely noticeable unless you look for it or know it's there. Sammy that I shot? He didn't have that freckle. His hair is also a tad too short I mean really, Dean, you should at least notice his hair. He hasn't had hair that short since you picked him up from college seven years ago," Em bragged.

"How many more are here?" right Dean asked.

"One of you has to answer me that," Em said. "I'm still deciding which one of you I'm shooting."

"Em, trust me," left Dean said. Right Dean scowled. Em pulled a blade from her waistband and tossed it.

"Head's up!" she said, pulling the trigger at the exact same time she tossed the blade. Right Dean was tense and wide-eyed as left Dean dropped to the floor with a bullet hole between his eyes.

"How the Hell were you sure that wasn't me?" he asked, handing back her blade. She smirked to herself, giving Dean a quick hug as she tucked her gun away.

"Because in situations like this, you keep a brave face on," Em said. "Shifters try to match the people they're copying perfectly, so by copying you, the shifter figured he better get pissed if I shoot Sam. That shifter didn't pay enough attention to how you think to notice that you _knew_ that I wasn't shooting Sam."

"But that leaves the question of where the Hell is Sam," Dean said, looking around him as he retrieved his weapons from where they'd been thrown along with his jacket. "This place seems smaller than the last time we were hunting a shifter."

"I think that was the point. Mean's that people won't really be as thorough if they find this place," Em said, looking around.

"You were a car. Where the Hell did you get a brain that knowledge-full?" Dean asked, genuinely curious. Em smiled.

"I was _your_ car, to be exact. I've picked a lot up from you in the years, believe it or not," she said, crouching down near the back wall and shifting rubble so she could pull the sheet aside. "I remember everything that's ever happened or been talked about around me. I just.. haven't been human, so I couldn't show off what I picked up from you."

"Sammy," Dean breathed, relief flooding him when Em pulled aside the sheet. Dean moved over to them, kneeling down and taking Sam's face in his hands, brushing his hair back before slapping his cheek lightly. "Sam? Sammy? Sam wake up."

Sam suddenly jolted, groaning lowly in what sounded like pain. Dean smiled, sighing in relief when Sam's eyes opened up and focused on him.

"Dean," he said. Dean nodded, hugging him as Em silently reached around to cut the ropes away from his wrists.

"Are you alright?" Dean asked, pulling away and getting up, then reaching down to pull Sam up with him.

"I think I will be," Sam said, sheepishly touching the back of his head, frowning when he saw blood on his fingertips. "Man, that shifter packed a punch."

"You're telling me," Dean snorted, knowing he'd have an ugly looking bruise on his face by the morning. "What happened?"

"I don't know. The lights went out and something grabbed me. The lights were coming back on just as I was knocked out," Sam said. "Last thing I remember was a blonde chick."

"Yeah, she's a bitch," Dean agreed as they all started to make their way out of the sewers. "Got my face pretty good before she freaking licked me and became me. That was weird as Hell to see."

Sam paused as they passed the bodies left on the floor. He looked down at himself, frowning uncomfortably. He never got used to seeing himself. It didn't happen often, but when it did, it made his skin crawl and it bothered him for days in the back of his mind.

"Hey, you coming?" Dean asked, having sent Em ahead.

"Yeah, definitely," Sam said, shaking his head as he followed his brother out.

~*~*~

The following morning, Sam and Dean were back in their motel room, showered and dried, now sat in clean clothes. Em was with them, having dropped by for a shower and to air her clothes out a bit, insisting she wouldn't need new ones.

Dean was just finishing breakfast when Em had emerged, fully dressed and no longer smelling of the sewers. Sam looked up from his laptop, giving the red-head a smile. Finally getting the time to take in how pretty she was as a human, Dean sat silently watching her. Em caught on to the looks, smirking and not bothering to hide that she was flirting with him after that, even though Sam made it quite clear he didn't approve and felt uncomfortable. Dean eventually sent Sam on a beer run for when they got back on the road, giving him and Em an hour alone after she'd finally pushed all the right buttons to rile him up.

Sam got back and found Dean exactly where he'd left him, and Em had perched herself on the table that was against the wall. He looked suspiciously at them before shaking his head and setting the beer down beside Em.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked when Em got up and made her way to the door.

"Something I gotta do," she said.

"Want us to go with you?" Dean asked, getting up. Em shook her head.

"I gotta do this alone, Dean," she said, giving him a reassuring smile. She pulled a piece of paper from the notepad that was on the counter by the door and scribbled an address down on it. She handed it to Sam, since he was nearer. "Meet me here in an hour."

"Sure," Sam agreed. Dean nodded his agreement. Em nodded once, quickly coming back into the room to kiss Dean's cheek, then kiss Sam's before disappearing. The sound of her motorbike coming to life filled the silence, then soon faded back into the silence.

"Something's going on here," Dean said.

"I know. But she said she has to do this alone," Sam pointed out, placing the paper down on the table beside the beer. "We'll give her the hour she asked for, and then we'll go and find her."

Dean just agreed with a nod and a quiet sigh.

~*~*~

When the hour passed, the brothers walked to the place Em had been squatting in since gaining a human body and a motorbike with what was left of the metal. They frowned upon seeing the old, crumbling building.

"She stayed here?" Sam asked.

"Looks like it," Dean said, glancing around them. "Kinda freaky."

"She should've stayed with us. There was a couch in that room," Sam said, shaking his head and pushing the paper into his pocket as he called out to the woman. "Em?"

"Baby, you here?" Dean called. Sam gave him a look, but Dean ignored him. They continued calling until they went around the back.

"That's why she needed to do this alone," Sam commented gently.

"Son of a bitch," Dean huffed, placing his hand on the cold metal of the hood. "She didn't even say a proper goodbye, either."

"I'm kinda gonna miss her. Would've been interesting to see if she could fight," Sam said, watching Dean pull the keys from his jacket pocket as he pulled open the driver's side door.

"She was awesome," Dean said. "She knows how to use a gun and call out a fake in a shifter situation."

"No way?" Sam asked. Dean smiled, nodding as he patted the steering wheel affectionately.

"I'll tell you about it when we're back on the road. Gotta pick our stuff up from the motel first before they charge us for overstaying," he said. Sam just chuckled, nodding as they both pulled the doors shut. Dean started up the engine, sighing happily.

"Listen to her purr," he said fondly.

"You're a freak," Sam said.

"Whatever, dude," Dean chuckled, pulling away from the old building and heading back to the motel. Sam glanced in the rear-view mirror, frowning at the white that was in his vision. He turned around, reaching back and wiping a bit of the white from the seat.

"The heck is all over your seats? Did we leave a mess in here before she went human?" he asked. As Sam looked over at his brother, Dean grinned wickedly. Sam's face blanked over. "You didn't."

"She was all over me, Sammy, I couldn't say no," Dean said innocently. Sam gave a yell of disgust and distress, immediately shrugging out of his outer shirt and throwing it almost violently into the back.

"Dean!" he snapped. "I told you, you can't sleep with the car!"

"She was a hot, red-headed chick, Sam. You'd have slept with her too if you hadn't known she was my freaking car!" Dean argued.

"That's not the damn point, Dean! That's disgusting!" Sam complained. Dean just laughed at his brother's clear disapproval, pulling up at the motel so they could grab their stuff and move on to the next job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was amusing, and I saw a post on Tumblr once to do with this sort of thing and I haven't seen it since and it bothers me.  
> I would kill to see Danneel as Human!Impala. Forreal. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will be added as I write the parts so I don't give too much away and stuff.  
> This is the result of my imagination paired with the idea of the Impala being a human being.  
> None of the chapters are related to each other, they're just various versions of how this could turn out.
> 
> _Majority of the ideas were inspired by my Spiritual Potato (Bella <3)_


End file.
